Wrong Time and Wrong Continent
by Dusty Paws
Summary: When Anthony Dinozzo literally runs into a mysterious blonde not once but twice in the same five minutes he finds a lifetime friend or more... Companion to Tony


Ok this is not only my first Xover fic but it's also my first NCIS fic AND my first Doctor Who fic all rolled into one so I think this is quite a momentous occasion and you know the best way to ruin a perfectly good fanfiction related momentous occasion??? That's right a disclaimer...

Disclaimer- I do not under any circumstances whatsoever (unless of course I buy them but that won't happen) own NCIS or Doctor Who I just borrowed them for a few hours or so to supplement my incredibly boring day.

K now that's over with...this fic was born of a pairings brainstorm with a good friend of mine...Rose Tyler/Tony Dinozzo. I christen them...DiRozzo has a certain ring to it don't you think?

* * *

Anthony Dinozzo was late. Again. It wasn't an unusual occurrence really and his boss _should_ be used to it by now but Tony could already feel the patented Gibbs' Head Smack to the back of his head.

It really wasn't his fault; he'd been distracted by a _very_ nice redhead on his walk which had been his transport to work since Mr McGee, Probie extraordinaire and favourite of the resident Goth Labtech, tampered with his car.

As he passed the small alley that sat at the side of the NCIS building a flash of electric blue light caught his eye. He backed up to the alley again in time to have someone crash into him. Once he'd hit the floor he noticed that the person who'd crashed into him was in fact female. A _blonde_ female.

"Hello." He smiled down at her, not making any effort to stand up. The woman however got to her feet swiftly offering him a hand and a toothy grin.

"Hi." That was a London accent he noted absently along with the fact that she was probably in her early twenties as he accepted her hand allowing her to pull him to his feet. "What's your name?" That was supposed to be his line.

"Tony Dinozzo." Soft brown eyes examined him, lingering for a split second on his gold NCIS badge.

"Rose Tyler." She smiled sheepishly looking around them at the street as he filed away her image and name in his extensive memory banks. "Ok this is going to sound _really_ stupid but where are we and what's the date today?" Rose was right it _did_ sound stupid but always one to oblige a pretty woman he answered.

"13th May 2005 and we are in one of my almost favourite places. Washington USA, my favourite being Hawaii." He winked and Rose let out a quiet giggle followed by a frown.

"I'm early. Really early. And on the wrong continent." She tilted her head and ruffled her hair ignoring him for a second. "I think I took a wrong turn at the Jones-Milligan wedding. What do you think Tony Dinozzo?" Tony blinked; the blonde was strange, strange but very intriguing.

"I think you should let me take you out tonight." Rose laughed out loud and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Tony. You just remind me so much of someone I used to know." She sobered up a little at his expression but the wide smile remained.  
"Oh? Was he as handsome and charming as I am?" He waggled his eyebrows comically sending her into another fit of laughter.

"No contest Tony. You'd win every time." There was something forced about the smile now and her back straightened giving him a glimpse of the large gun strapped there that he hadn't noticed before he could ask though there was a loud gruff shout of…

"DINOZZO!" Tony turned around to see his grey-haired boss standing in the doorway to NCIS, ice blue eyes narrowed at his senior agent.

"Yeah Boss." He called back. "I was just …" He turned his back on the ex-gunnery sergeant only to see that Rose had gone. "Coming in Boss." He finished lamely shaking his head; there was no way that the blonde could have disappeared, not without saying goodbye at least.

Gibbs wandered into the building and Tony followed him, walking slightly slower. As he reached the security desk just inside a smile spread across his lips, there was a familiar blonde leaning on the wall watching him with brown eyes that somehow seemed older. He moved closer and Rose pulled him into an embrace. "This was the first world I found Tony. I've been to so many since then but it was only minutes ago for you wasn't it? Everyone of them, Tony I was too late _every time_, I watched them die, I watched you all burn. And I couldn't help you." Tony had no idea what she was talking about but if the wet patch on his shoulder was anything to go by she was crying. He rubbed her back gently in an effort to soothe her. "I'm sorry Tony. I remembered that I never said goodbye to you and I couldn't watch you die again without seeing you happy. Alive and happy." This Rose was so different from the one outside they were perfect opposites to each other, happy and sad, young and old, naïve and disillusioned.

"It's ok Rosie. It's ok." He whispered in her ear, there was just something about the blonde that made him want to protect her, even if he didn't know what from.

"No it's not." Rose pulled away, eyes rimmed with red but no longer crying. "Thanks though." She gave him a watery smile.  
"Anytime Rosie." The nickname had sprung out of nowhere but neither of them seemed to care. "Anytime." He meant it. Normally he wouldn't but with the strange British Blonde he did.

"Thank you." Rose whispered placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. "After all this is over I'll come looking for you. I promise." The quiet confidence was back in the young woman's voice and posture as she pulled herself out of his arms. "See you soon Tony." She saluted him loosely which he responded with a bright grin; she wasn't really going anywhere, just standing still next to the empty desk.

"Yeah. See you Rosie." She smiled back at him as a bright blue light took over the room stemming from the woman herself. He blinked away the pain the light brought him only to see that when he opened his eyes Rose was gone. "When you come back you are so telling me how you do that." He told thin air, imagining the toothy grin she would have given him. Oh no. He'd known her less than ten minutes and had two conversations with the mysterious blonde but somewhere along the line he'd fallen. Hard.  
"It's called walking Dinozzo now get up here." Gibbs ordered roughly from the elevator bringing Tony back to Earth with a jolt. He beamed at the older man, knowing somehow that Rose would come back to him someday.

"Yes Boss."

* * *

So what do you think people? Any good or not worth the keyboard it was written with? Review and let me know!

Thank you for taking the time to bother with it though really you made my day :)


End file.
